Smile, little Naruto!
by NekoMaliChan
Summary: Naruto seems like the happy guy, no girls wanna date, but just befriend. But what happens when someone actually has the ability to see through his fakeness? Okay, shitty summary. SasuNaru, A/U: High School, perhaps a little Sakura bashing later on!
1. Bad luck

**Yo! I'm not dead! :D Im back with a new story, took me some time, no? XD**

**Disclaim: Naruto doesn't belong to me; He belongs to Sasuke! :3**

**Warning: This contains mild yaoi, no more like shounen ai, actually... X3 And some Sakura bashing... Maybe... You know what. The next time you see the words "Sakura bashing" in the warnings, you'll know it's in that chapter, okay?**

**Enjoy! :)**

"Woooah! What a beautiful day!"

Naruto yelled out to no one, as he jumped out of his orange clad bed. His foot got stucked in the edge of the blanket, and made his face meet the floor.

"Agaah! Dammit!"

He exhaled, and rubbed his chin.

"... a beautiful day, yes... which has now been ruined..."

He mumbled, and got up. He made his way to the kitchen, to eat breakfast aka. ramen. After that he changed out of his pajama, and rushed out of the door, as he realized how late he was. On his way he relaxed his face. Because he knew that as soon as he reached the school he had to put on that fake smile. That fasquade he was so used to put up. It ached in his heart just thinking of it. Naruto wasn't exacly one of the populair kids. But he wasn't really unpopulair either. The girls didn't want to date him, they'd rather befriend him. The guys didn't want to befriend him, they'd rather ignore him. His only friends right now was Kiba, Hinata and Shino, that creepy bug guy. He hung out in the biology classroom all the time watching the bugs, people had gathered for projects. Naruto turned right, and was suddenly in the schoolyard. He smiled brightly at a bunch of girls, who smiled back. In a "He's-my-little-brother"-way, though.

"Hey! Naruto! What's up man!"

A very familiar guy with brown hair yelled and ran towards said boy.  
"Kiba! How was your weekend at the beach?"

"AWESOME, DUDE!"

"Great...!"

Naruto said, unaware of everything. His attention had turned to a certain pink haired girl walking through the schoolyard like she owned the whole place. Behind her was walking two other girls, both blonde. One with a high ponytail, Ino, and one with spiky pigtails, Temari. Naruto followed the pinkette with the eyes, watching her every move.

"Sakura-chan..."  
He whispered silently as he watched her elegant walk, the way she was swaying in the air.

"N-N-Na-Naruto-kun...?"

Something behind him forced Naruto out of his trance. He turned around to face a girl with a dark blush and blue-ish, black hair.

"Oh hi, Hinata-chan! What's up?"

"Oh... um... I..."

She whispered, pushing the tips of her fingers together, as she focused her look on her shoes. Naruto turned around, looking for Sakura again. There she was!

"I just-"

Hinata tried, but was cut off by Naruto.

"Excuse me..."

He said, and walked fast towards Sakura. She entered the school, and walked down the hallway. Naruto was running now, trying to catch up with her. The people in front of her backed away to make room for her. She turned left into the english classroom, and Naruto followed.

"SAKURA-CHAN!"  
He yelled. She turned around, and looked at him with a look saying "What-do-you-want-looser?"

"Yes?"

"I was just wondering... if maybe... you would sit with me... you know, I have english too now... so..?"

She raised one of her perfectly plucked eyebrows.

"Actually I was gonna sit with Sasuke-kun. So get lost Uzumaki, you looser!"

Ino shaped her fingers as a "L" and Temari popped her pink gum to prove her point. Naruto turned his head to death glare at the person who was the root to all his pain. The person whom he despited the most. The person who always stood in his way. Sasuke Uchiha. The raven haired teen stared back at him with an equal ammount of hatred in his eyes, his mouth hidden behind his folded hands.

"Sasuke-kuuun~ Can I pretty-please sit with you?"

Sakura asked, and flipped her hair.

"No."

He answered, and turned around to get his books.

"Why? I don't see any reason? Unless you have anyone else to sit with?"

She said. Naruto felt like puking. Why did she suck up to that duck-butt-hair-cut? Sasuke looked from Sakura to Naruto, but then he sighed in submission. Why did he pretend that he didn't want to sit with her? Every guy at school wanted to. There was no way in hell he disliked her. He was just being a stuck up prick. Sakura squeeled, and sat down next to him. Ino and Temari occupied the table in front of them. Naruto sat down behind them, and dissapeared in Sakuras pink hair. Iruka-Sensei entered the classroom, and began to teach, but Naruto couldn't concentrate.

"... To the group work we'll do!"  
Iruka said, and brought Naruto out of his trance. _Group work...? Maybe I'll end up in a group with Sakura-Chan...? _Naruto thought, as he was close to exploding in exitement.

"So the groups are as following... Lee and Neji, you'll work together. Tenten and Shikamaru, your a team. Ino and Hinata. Gaara and Choji. Temari and Kiba. Naruto and..."  
_SAKURA! PLEASE, SAY SAKURA!_

"... Sasuke!"

Narutos head dropped, as he starred at the table. Sakura turned around, her face all red from anger.  
"Uzumaki! You. Are. Dead!"  
She whispered.

"... Which leaves Sakura and Kankuro as a team. You choose a subject from the book, and make a presentation of your final work. Naruto got up, and sat down at the chair next to Sasuke, which was free now.

"Sooo..."  
Naruto said.

"I didn't really listen. What were we supposed to do again?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, and pushed his book towards Naruto. _This is gonna be a looooong day... _The blonde thought.

**Yeah. I know. It doesn't look too bright for our favorite couple, no? But don't worry! :D Keep on following this story, and you'll see... XD**


	2. Who are you kidding?

**Haaa! Chapter 2 is up! :) Hope you like it!  
Disclaim: Yeeeahh,,,, Naruto doesn't belong to me... yadda... yadda... If I could choose, I'd pick Kiba anyways... :D**

**Warning: This story contains shounen ai blah, blah... **

**Enjoyyyy! XD**

"Aaah!"

Naruto said loudly as it occured to him, what the task for this week was.

"We should just pick a country to write about. Geez teme, you could've just told me instead of forcing me to read all this shit!"

Sasuke looked at him, like there was nothing more he'd rather do, than kill him slowly.

"So what do you wanna write about?"  
Naruto asked, avoiding the thought of him being scared of Sasuke. _No fucking way..._

"I don't know... what country do you wanna write about?"  
Sasuke asked, like he couldn't care less. _But he __is__ kinda scary though.._

"Umm... Japan?"

Naruto suggested.

"Why Japan?"  
"I don't know! Why not?"  
"Because I wouldn't force you to write about America either!"  
"What?"

"I am Japanese, moron!"

"You are?"  
Naruto asked, and tipped his head. He never thougth of that, but now thinking about it, he did look japanese. Or chinese. Naruto didn't know the difference anyways.

"Well how was I supposed to know, you never talk to me! And I haven't seen your parents!"  
Sasuke looked down at the table, and inhaled deeply.

"My parents is dead..."  
"Oh... Im so sorry... I didn't know..."  
Naruto mumbled, and felt like a total deuche.

"How could you. I never told it to anybody..."

"But some one has to have figured it out. I mean, when you bring friends home from school?"

"I don't have friends..."  
"What about Sakura?"  
"Friend? Ha! fangirl is more like it!"  
Sasuke growled, and shook his head.

"Anyways, no to Japan. Do you have any other smart sugestions?"

"Uuuuh... Former Yugoslav Republic of Macedonia?"

Naruto stated happily.  
"Why would you say that? It makes no sence? Couldn't you just say Australia, Canada or Spain and be normal for once?"  
"Fine, pick Spain, I don't care!"

Naruto said, as he turned around, and crossed his arms across his chest.

"Stop being so childish!"  
"Who are you calling childish?"  
"You...?"  
"GAAAAAH! I can't work with this teme!"

Naruto shouted out to no one, since they were alone in the classroom. Everyone else had moved to the library.

"Just as I thought you were actually being human, and that you actually have feelings, you throw this shit at me! Unbelievable!"  
Sasuke rolled his black eyes.

"As if you are one to talk!"  
"What do you mean?"  
"It's not like you show all of your feelings all the time?"  
"What are you talking about? At least I'm not afraid of being happy!"  
"Yes you are! That fake smile of yours may be fooling every one else on this prethetic school. But I see right through you, Uzumaki! Your not happy. You sad!"

An awkward silence broke out in the classroom, until Naruto broke it, by pushing his chair to the floor, as he ran away.

_He doesn't know anything! Anything!_ Naruto thought to himself, as he wiped the tears away form his eyes with angry movement. _But... could it be... true?_

"NO!" He screamed, and kicked the door to the toilet. A quiet knock on the door made Naruto jump. He opened the door to the toilet carefully, as he realized it was from outside the mensroom. He opened the door to face a dark red face with blue hair.  
"Ooh! Hinata-Chan! Hi!"  
"N-Naruto-kun? Have y-you been... crying?"  
She wondered out loud, and pointed at Narutos swollen eyes.

"N-no! Haha! I just... Im allergic to pollen!"

He said, and forced that smile on his face again.

"No big deal!"  
"A-are you sure?"

She asked, and pushed her fingers against each other.

"Yea!"  
The bell rang, and Hinata ran away, probably in a hurry, and Naruto almost felt bad for stalling her, if she had something important she had to deal with. He scratched the back of his head, and walked towards his locker. He opened it, and threw his english book inthere. A group of girls passed him, and smiled at him. Again the befriending kind of smile. Naruto smiled back, but as soon as they were out of sight, his face dropped back to sadness.

"Seriously, who are you kidding?"  
A voice spoke out. Naruto jumped five feet, and turned around to face a smirking blackhaired teen.

"Leave me alone, Sasuke!"  
"Wow, no teme? Are you alright?"

"No, Im not alright!"  
"Oh, come on! Your such a girl getting offended so easily!"  
Naruto slammed the locker shut.

"THAT'S FUCKING EASY FOR YOU TO SAY! Your mr. Populair, you don't have to worry about anything! You don't have to deal with being fucking incvisible!"

Naruto yelled at the taller boys face. Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"At least those few friends you have likes you for you! Not because your populair. I never asked to be populair! If you ask me, being invisible is better!"

He yelled. The two boys starred at each other in a few seconds, then Sasuke regained his emotienless face, and walked away. Naruto looked around him, and noticed how everyone was starring at him.

"What the hell are you looking at?"  
He yelled, and ran out of the front door of the school. Skipping school was pretty common for him anyways...

**Eh! No love yet?:D Sorry, but I don't want this story to end as quickly as my other storys. Just for once, I'd like to make a looong story! XD Anywaysss! See ya' soon! :D**


	3. A new friend

**Hey! New chapter! :D**

**Disclaim: Naruto isn't mine, blah! XD**

**Warning: This story will soon contain some shounen ai, so don't like, don't read! :D uuuh, and in this chapter, some OC! :D **

**Oh, and I wanted to make this chapter longer than the others, but that didn't happen... sry! . Hope you'll forgive me! :)**

Naruto inhaled the amazing smell of the grass beneath him, as he stretched his arms over his head, and looked at the sun.

"I love the early autumn!"

He smiled, as he dug his hands deeper into the grass.

"Me too, but I'm not lying around and sniffing grass..."

Naruto sat up, and faced a brownhaired girl, probably around his age, with deep, green eyes, pale skin and a red nose, from the frosty air.

"Ehm... do I know you?"  
Naruto asked in confusion.

"No. Not yet. I'm Karoline. But people call me Kiki!"

She took Narutos hand and shook it.

"Uhm, Im Naruto. People call me Naruto...?"

"Hahah! Funny guy, eh? Aren't you supposed to be in school?"

"Aren't _you_ supposed to be in school?"

"Ooh, touche!"

She laughed.

"Yeah, I actually was at school, but I... I've had this habbit for some time now, running away when things gets too hard... do you know what I'm talking about?"

"Actually... I do!"  
Naruto said.

"I'm actually here for the same reason. Ran away..."  
"Oh... what happened?"

Kiki asked.

"Well... I had a fight with someone..."

"A friend?"  
"No, not a friend..."  
"Girlfriend?"  
"No..."  
"Boyfriend?"  
"Wha- no! I'm not...! I don't like...! No!"

"Whoa, touchy much? That's a soft spot, no?"

"Shut up..."  
Naruto smiled.  
"I kinda had a fight with my nemesis..."  
"Well... I don't know about your school, but at my school, you fight with your nemesis a lot!"  
"Yeah, it's not the fact that we fought. It was more the subject..."

"Aaah... okay, I see where we're going..."  
"Yeah... see, I have this thing... you see, every day at school... I smile. Even if I'm not even happy. I smile. Because then... then people will think I'm friendly, and openminded. And then they'll talk to me..."

"You know why I went to talk to you?"  
Naruto shook his head.

"Because you looked like you were emotional. Because you looked like a person with feelings. If you was sitting there, smiling like an idiot... Im not sure, I would have talked to you!"  
"Oh..."  
"Well, anyways, continue on with your story!"  
"So... I have this thing for this girl... and every time I try and talk to her, my nemesis, Sasuke, he takes away all the attention! He did that today too, and then we were paired up in groups, and... and I don't even remember how we began to fight. We do it so often, it's blurring together... but we were arguing, and he said, he saw that fake smile... and I snapped..."  
"Hmm... look, Naruto. I think you have to think a little here. Why are you mad? I mean, you just told me all of this stuff, without a doubt..."

"I-"

Naruto looked down.  
"I don't know..."

"Is it because he pointed it out?"  
"I guess not..."

"Because you wanted someone else to notice first..?"  
Naruto sighed. He wanted to say yes. But he wasn't angry that it was Sasuke, who noticed... actually, that just made him... happy?

"N-no..."  
"Maybe you are angry because it is true?"

Naruto nodded. That had to be it.

"Hey, wait! You haven't told me why you are here yet!"  
"Oh, hehe! I don't really think you want to know!"  
"Come on! Tell me!"  
Kiki smiled, and inhaled.  
"Okaaay... I punched a teacher in the face with an iron pole!"

"WHAT?"  
"Hey! He punched me first!"

She said, and pointed at her nose. _Oh, so it wasn't the frosty air, I guess..._ Naruto thought._  
_"What kind of school is that?"

"A preeeetty psyco one, I can tell you that!"

"Karoline Winthers! Come over here right now, you crazy bitch!"  
A deep voice yelled.

"Oh shiiiit! Gotta go! Nice meeting you, Naruto!"  
Kiki said, and ran off, with a pissed off adult man, who was bleeding from his face, right after her. Naruto suddenly felt like it was a good idea to dissapear...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxO_OxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto opened the door to his empty appartment. He looked at the phone. No messages. He sighed. He didn't expect it either. Even though his parrents always promised to call him, they were too caught up in their "Business trip" Yeah, right! It was a child-free vacation, he was well aware of that now... but there was nothing to do about it... He threw himself on the couch, and dissapeared into his thoughts... _Why didn't I ask for Kiki's phone number? Now I'll probably never see her again... is she mad because I ran off without helping her? No... she seemed like she could take care of herself... she helped me alot... but why did I feel happy when thinking about Sasuke noticing my problems?_ Naruto wondered, as he bit his lip. His thoughts were cut off by a rough knock on the door.

"Dobe, are you inthere?"  
**Nyuuu! End chap. 3**

**Oh my! Is that feelings for Sasuke there is showing already? :D **

**You'll just have to wait and see! :3**

**Mali-Chans out! :D**


	4. Messed up dreams

**Haay! Im back! :D  
New chapter is uuup! :)**

**Disclaim: I do not own Naruto, but Kiki and crazy ass teacher is mine though! :3**

**Warning: This story will soon contain shounen ai, don't like, don't read! :P**

**YEEES! I finally succeded in making this chapter a little longer! :D Yayz!**

**Ready? Here we goooes:**

Naruto didn't need to think twice to recognize that voice.

"Go away, Sasuke! I don't want to talk to anyone today!"  
"What, you talked to that chick at the park?"

He yelled back. Naruto unlocked the door, and pulled it opened.

"How did you know that? Are you stalking me, or what?"  
"No, I followed you, since i had nothing else to do, because you left, and we were supposed to work togehter, dumbass! Thanks to you, Im failing!"  
"Seriously, Sasuke! You do not want to mess with me today!"  
Naruto said, trying to sound dangerous. Sasuke made his way into Narutos appartment, and avoided the blondes attempt on keeping him out.

"So who is she?"  
"Who's who?"  
Naruto said dumbly and followed the other boy into his own house.

"That girl in the park? She your girlfriend?"  
"No, I just met her today! Why do you even care?"  
"I don't"

Sasuke simply replied, as he sat down on the couch.

"Then why are you asking-? You know what? Nevermind, I can't talk sence to you anyways..."

"What's her name?"  
"WHY DO YOU FUCKING CARE?"  
Naruto shouted, and turned around to face Sasuke.

"First you act like you don't give a rats ass about my life, and now you want to know everything! Your so bipolar, Sasuke!"

The raven smirked, and arched an eyebrow.

"Why did you run?"

"What?"

"I said: Why did you run?"  
"I heard you. I just-! Whatever..."  
"You didn't answer my question..."  
"I don't want to!"  
Naruto said, and crossed his arms. Sasuke laughed. Naruto turned around in amazement. It sounded like a real... human laugh. No evilness included.

"Your so childish, you know that?"  
Sasuke laughed. Naruto smiled, and sat down next to him.  
"I didn't know you could laugh?"  
He said. Sasuke looked at Naruto, and became all quiet.

"There you go, see that's a real smile!"  
Naruto crossed his arms again, and acted offended.

"Like you are one to talk! I only see you smirk. Never actually smile!"  
"Unlike you, I only smile when there's a reason for it!"  
"You never smile?"  
"Excacly!"

Naruto looked at the other boy. What was that all about. He had plenty of reasons to smile!  
"What are you talking about? Sakura is in love with you, you have thousands of friends, everyone likes you!"  
_He's good looking too!_ As soon as the thought slipped Narutos mind, he wanted to stop it. But it was too late. A blush spread all over his tanned cheeks, as he focused his eyes at the table, avoiding all eye contact.

"No they dont..."  
Sasuke said. Something about his voice made Naruto look up at him again.

"They think they like me... but they don't know anything about me. And you can't like anyone you don't know anything about!"  
He said. _Is it just me, or is he tearing up?_ Naruto thought in misbelief.

"You're the first person I've ever told about my parents, the only person I talk to, because I want to! But when I try and talk to you, it comes out as insults, because Im afraid of what might happen if I let out any emotions! So no, Naruto. I see no reason to be happy!"

Narutos eyes were wide open, seeing how the tears ran down of the other boys pale cheeks. _That's just like me... him and me... we are the same! _Naruto thought. Beafore he could think anymore, Sasuke broke the silence.

"You are the only person I see as a friend... maybe... I see you as more!"  
Naruto gasped, as Sasukes lips met his in a floating moment. Just as that happened, Naruto opened his eyes, and looked confused around. Sasuke was gone. _It was... a dream? But why? Why would I dream that kind of stuff about Sasuke?_ Naruto thought. He was lying in the same position as when he came home from his trip to the park. That ment he couldn't have been sleeping for that long. He looked at the clock, and confirmed, he had only been asleep for ten minutes. He got up, and scratched his head. _Why did I dream that? I'm not attracted to that asshole, am I? _Naruto thought, as he tried to picture Sasuke in front of him. _Nooo... it's just Kiki that messed with my mind, by saying 'boyfriend' today! Haha! That must be it!_ He thought, as he grabbed his jacket, and headed for the park once more...

XXXXXXXXXXXxxO_OxxXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh! Naruto, your back?"  
Kiki smiled, as Naruto entered the park again. She was sitting excacly where they had been sitting earlier.

"Yeaaah... sorry, have you been waiting long?"  
"No, it's okay!"  
"What happened to your teacher?"  
Kiki gave him a thoughtfull look, and Naruto changed his mind.

"I don't want to know what happened to your teacher..."  
Kiki padded him on the head.

"Good boy!"  
"Umm... Kiki? Earlier... when you said 'boyfriend'...?"  
She nodded.

"Why did you say that? Do I seem gay to you?"

Kiki smiled, and shook her head in amusement.

"Look... I said 'girlfriend' first, didn't I?"  
"Yes, but... still. Do I?"

"Hmm... well..."  
Whe mumbled, as she tipped her head, and looked Naruto up and down.

"Oh gosh, if you have to think about it, then it's settled!"  
Naruto yelled, and waved his hands to prove his point in some way.

"Come on! You asked me, I'll give you the best answer you can get... now... hmm... the only way I think you seem gay is the way you adress this "NEMESIS"..."  
Kiki airquoted that last word, and recieved a death glare from Naruto.

"... of yours. You totally have a crush on that guy!"  
"Wha-! No fucking way!"

"Come on! Can you honestly say, you've never felt atracted to him!"  
Narutos eyes widened. His dream form earlier...

"Uuhhh... yes! Yes I can. I don't feel anything for him, besides hate!"  
"Liaaaar!"  
Kiki purred, and knocked him on the head.

"Ow! I swear! By my mothers grave!"  
Kiki looked at him funny.

"You don't like your mother, do you?"

"Whatever..."  
Naruto said, and turned around, to get away from that knowing look of hers.

"Hey! Naruto! Oi! Don't be pissed! Can I pleeeease get your phone number! I have to go away for two weeks with my school, and I'd love to talk to you!"  
"Sure..."  
Naruto mumbled, and coded his number on her orange phone with alien stickers._ Someone likes sci-fi..._ Naruto thought amused.

"Greaaat! I'll send you a message with my name in it, so you know it's my number, kay? Have to go now, bye!"  
She yelled, and ran away. Naruto then decided to go home, since he'd left his phone there. He opened the door to his apartment again, and found his phone. One message. Did he not have any friends at all, besides Kiki? He opened it, and read through it. _**Hi Naruto! Kiki here! Write back, as soon as possible!**_ Naruto smiled a little. A friend who actually wanted to talk to him. _**Hi Kiki! You said you wanted me to write back. Any paticulair reason? **_He texted, hoping so desperatly she had her phone on her. Luckily, it only took her a few seconds to answer. _**Yes, actually! Look, that friend of yours, you like him! **_Naruto frowned at this new message. It didn't seem like Kikis way of speaking. But that's what people told him too. The few people who actually wrote to him... _**I thought we went over this already! **_Naruto wrote. After a few moments his phone vibrated again. _**How does he look? **_Was the short reply. _**Well... he has black hair, that looks like a ducks ass. He's pale, and kinda emo-looking, and I just found out that he was japanese today! Weird I never noticed, huh? **_He answered. Kiki replied quicly again. _**Why is that weird? You look at him alot? **_Naruto smiled. This was more like Kiki. _**No. We are just in the same English, Math, Geography and Biology classes, so I spend alot of time with him! **_He wrote. _**Haaah! You DO like him! Otherwise, you wouldn't know which classes he had! **_Naruto laughed out loud to no one, and texted her back. _**Whatever gave you the impression. Im going to bed now, goodnight! **_After a little time,his phone vibrated again. _**Nighty! **_

**Yaaay! Naruto has a friend! ^_^ *Dances aroud like a complete idiot* Anyways... Naruto having strange dreams? Strange feelings? This can only mean-! **

**NO! **

**YES! **

**NOOOO! **

**YEEEEEES: It's the yaoi taking over! :D **

**See you in next chapter! Hopefully! :)**


	5. China

**Hei! New chapter! :D **

**Disclaim: Naruto doesn't belong to me, though the OCs that is in this story are mine... (Kiki, so far)**

**Warning: SasuNaru, deal with it! OC A/U but I guess you've got it by now!  
Anyways, let's move on with the story...**

"Go-goodmorning Na-Naruto!"

A nervous voice spoke behind said boy, as he entered his school. He turned around, and looked at the girl who spoke to him.

"Oh! Hi Hinata-chan! What's up?"  
He asked, not really interested in whatever she might answer. It wasn't as if he didn't like Hinata. He just had a hard time focusing on anything today after that weird dream of the Uchiha-bastard.

"We-well... not much..."

She said. Naruto flashed her one of his fake smiles again to hide his concerns, and nodded.

"Oh, well..."

His eyes ran over all the students and stopped by the pink haired girl he was so used to look at. He felt his heart hurt, as it started beating faster. His throat felt dry, and his brain hurted. _Damn!_ He though. _I must really like her!_

"So how-?"

Hinata said, but again she was cut of by Naruto.  
"Sorry, have to go, bye!"  
"By-bye... I guess..."  
Hinata whispered behind him, as he ran towards Sakura again. Ino and Temari wasn't around, so maybe, just maybe, she'd talk to him...

"Sakura-chan?"

She flipped her head, and looked at the slightly shorter, blond teen infront of her.

"Oh great... it's _you_...!"  
She sighed with discust in her voice.

"What do you want Uzumaki-brat?"

"I was just wondering if you and me could-?"  
"No!"  
She replied. Naruto looked at the ground with humiliation shining out of him. Why did she do this to him? His heart began to beat faster, and it hurted even more.

"Then I'll just... umm... I have this essay, so...!"  
"Just get lost, 'kay?"

Sakura said, and stuck her head down to Narutos so they were only inches apart. Probably to make a fool out of him. Naruto narrowed his blue eyes, as he just noticed something. When you got up really close on her, her eyes didn't look shiny green. They suddenly got a... grey-green slimy color. It looked rather unatractive actually... Naruto turned around, and walked slowly to gym class...

XXXXXXXXXXXxxO_OxxXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey, what up man?"  
Kiba yelled, and punched Naruto lightly on the arm.

"Ow dog boy!"  
Naruto acted, and smiled fakely. He didn't _hate_ Kiba or anything... he just felt like he only hung out with him because he felt sorry for him. And if there was one thing Naruto did not need, it was pity...

"Did we have homework in english?"

Naruto asked.

"Errr... no! Group work, remember?"  
"Ohh... right..."  
Naruto sighed. Great. More Sasuke-time... the bell rang, which ment one thing: English class... The two boys headed for the classroom, and sat down at the table at the back of the class. Kiba threw a paper ball at Ino, who was sitting in front of them, who looked around her dumbly. Naruto couldn't help but laugh at Kibas prank. Sometimes, Kibas childish humer were spot on.

"Priceless!"  
Kiba said between his laughs, as he wiped away some tears forming in the corner of his eyes.

"Nothing beats a dumb-blond-prank!"  
Naruto agreed, and punched the table repeatedly of pure laughter. Iruka entered the room, and Naruto and Kiba managed to shut up.

"Alright kids. We continue where we left of last time, okay?"

Everyone left the classroom, and Naruto sat down next to Sasuke at the front row.

"I sugest we don't continue where we left, unless you wanna run again?"  
Sasuke said, with no hint of joking in his face. Naruto sighed, and scratched his head. No way he could work with that bastard!

"Goodmorning to you too, teme!"  
Naruto said ironicly. Sasuke looked at him funny.

"Your in a good mood today. No fake smile?"

Naruto stuck his tounge out, and frowned.  
"What's it to you, asshole?"

He said, as he thought of texting Kiki again. Sasuke smirked as if he knew everything, playing with Naruto to make him think he knew why Naruto was happy. Which he didn't!

"I don't know. We're on the same team in this. Come on, lets choose a country!"

"I thought you chose Spain?"

"No, no! That was just a suggestion. Geez, dobe! I'm not as dominant as you think!"  
"Oh, please! You think you own this place, teme, don't deny it! You are like the king of this school!"

Sasuke frowned.

"Maybe everyone made me that. But I'm no better than anyone else!"

Naruto rolled his eyes, but smiled at the same time.

"Come on! Girls is standing in line to just look at you! You can get anyone you want!"  
"No, I can't..."  
Sasuke said, and looked out the window.  
"Anyways, this wasn't what we should talk about... we should pick a country, remember?"  
Sasuke said. Naruto nodded, and scratched his head.

"You know what...? I think we should choose Japan...!"  
Sasuke said. Naruto looked at him with big eyes.

"Why?"

"I don't know...!"

"N-no. You didn't want Japan, because you origin from it, I can totally understand that!"  
"Former Yugoslav Republic of Macedonia, then?"

"Hahaha! Teme, I just said that because I didn't know what else to sugest!"  
"Well... then we're back at square one again..."  
Sasuke sighed.

"China?"  
Naruto suggestet.

"Okay then!"  
Sasuke said, and... smiled? Naruto had to blink twice to make sure he wasn't having one of his weird Sasuke-obsessed dreams again. But he kept smiling.

"Teme you're smiling!"  
Naruto said. Sasuke frowned.

"So? It's not like I'm some sort of empty shell, okay dobe?"

Sasuke said. Naruto couldn't figure out if he was offended or amused. Either way, Sasuke was showing emotions, and it left Naruto completely stunned.

"Sorry..."

"Lets go to the computers and search for facts about China, okay?"

Sasuke said, changing the subject. Naruto followed him out of the classroom.

XXXXXXXXXXXxxO_OxxXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto threw his bag on the floor, as he entered his apartment. No one home. His parents never told him when they'd get home from their "business trips" he took out his phone. No messages. Not that he expected any, Kiki told him, she could only text him after 5 pm. School rules. It was three now. So... nothing to do, really... Naruto decided to watch a little TV, but there wasn't anything worth watching. So he closed his eyes, and took a nap...

He suddenly found himself at his school, in the computer room with no one else but Sasuke Uchiha.

"Dobe! I said search on China! Not looking up youtube shit!"  
"But this llama has some serious keyboard skills!"  
Naruto whined at him. Sasuke rolled his eyes.  
"You are crazy!"  
"Yea, I know... I'm a weirdo..."

Sasuke looked him in the eyes, and pulled Naruto on his lap.  
"Yes. You are _my_ weirdo...!"

He whispered in the blondes ear, who blushed like crazy.  
"Sasuke...! Someone could see us!"

"So? Then they'll know for sure, you belong with me, and ONLY me!"

Narutos whiskered cheeks turned even darker.

"You-you idiot!"  
He stammered. Sasuke smiled that warm smile, Naruto had seen at class today.

"I love you!"  
He said, an bended over. As their lips were close to meeting, Naruto woke up. He rubbed his eyes, and smiled widely. He knew it was wrong, he knew it was weird and he definitally didn't know quite why, but he was beginning to like these little dreams...  
**Yayz! Hope you liked it! **

**Sasuke being... nice? Yeah, it's weird I know! :D And Naruto is getting used to his Sasuke-dreams! XD I just realized I have a weird little goal... my goal is to make this story the longest fanfic I've ever written. Which isn't so hard, cuz my longest is 7 chapters, but anyways! :D**

**See you next time! XD**


	6. Friends

**So helloes? :D I'm back!**

**I'm too lazy to do the whole warning/disclaim thingy, so let's just agree upon that Naruto isn't mine, but Kiki is... N'kay? :3**

**Let's just go, kay?**

Naruto looked at the clock on the wall with sleepy eyes. He rubbed them again, trying to clear his sight. It was half past five. He grabbed his phone on the table. One message. He opened it, and smiled widely. _**Hi Naruto! Ugh! Just had the worst day EVER! We went to a museum, where this dude from my class smashed a really expensive statue, and then blamed me! So I had to kick his ass... anyways, how were your day? **_Kikis life were slowly beginning to scare Naruto, and he was beginning to think that it was for the best to stay on her good side. _**Hi! Sorry for not answering, but I sorta fell asleep... me and Sasuke decided to write about China... **_He texted, and looked out the window. Tiny raindrops made everything a blur. His phone vibrated, so he picked it up. _**China? I thought that he was chinese? **_Naruto laughed, and texted her back. That sounded like something he would say himself! _**No Kiki. Japanese. Big difference! :D **_Naruto smiled. He liked pretending to be smart. _**Alright, alright. Sorry! I didn't know you were **__**that**__** deffensive towards your boyfriend... :P **_Narutos eyes widened. _**He's definitally NOT my boyfriend! Even if I wanted him, which I don't, there is no way in hell he's gay. Every girl on school is practically paying the school board to transfer them into his classes.**_ He texted. There were no way him and Sasuke could ever be a couple. _**Have you ever seen him with a girlfriend? **_Naruto frowned. Come to think of it, he couldn't recall seeing the Uchiha with a date ever... _**No, but I don't know anything about him. He never talks to me. Why should he? He's populair, I'm a looser! **_Naruto bit his lip. Why did he have to be so unpopulair? _**You are not a looser! You are funny, and pretty awesome too! Don't worry, you'll be fine! **_Kikis message said. Narutp smiled. _**Thank's... **_He texted her back. _**Anyways, you know you can tell me everything! Seriously! If you have a problem, I promise you, I won't make fun of it! **_Naruto sighed. He really wanted to talk to someone about his weird dreams. He concidered telling Kiki about it for five minutes, then he decided to do it! _**Well... I sorta have a problem... lately I have been having these strange dreams... me and Sasuke is... kind of a couple in them... but when I talk to him at school... nothing! What do you think it means? **_After a few seconds Kiki replied: _**Hmm... tough one! Does he say anything special in your dreams that he doesn't talk about in real life? **_Naruto looked at the clock. Time for ramen. He went to the kitchen as he answered. _**Yea... he's far more open, and he finds similaritys between us! But when we talk at school, he's just an asshole!**_ He poured the warm water into the bowl of ramen infront of him. _**Oh. Listen, I have to go now, can we talk tomorow? Bye! :3 **_Naruto found some chopsticks, and wrote her back. _**Fine then. Bye! :D **_Then he started his meal...

XXXXXXXXXXXxxO_OxxXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Naruto! What the hell are you doing on youtube?"  
Sasuke growled, and knocked said blonde on the head.

"Ow teme! Look, I just had a dream about a video with llamas playing keyboard, and I wanted to see if it existed!"

Sasuke looked at him with a face saying 'What-the-fuck?'

"You are completely fucked in your head!"  
Naruto turned around and huffed.

"Whatever, I'm searching!"

"We have to work! Do it in your free time!"  
"I can't! My parents are out of town, I don't know when they'll be back! And they blocked the internet!"  
"Why?"  
Sasuke asked puzzled.

"Iunno! Maybe they think I'll search for dirty stuff or something? I am a guy afterall!"

"Right..."  
Sasuke said, and returned his attention to his own computer. Naruto hated to admit it, but that wasn't the reaction he was hoping for. They were all alone in the computer room, just like his dream. He couldn't help looking at Sasuke. It was just too weird this whole dreaming romantic dreams about him, and still running after Sakura. And his emotions were messed up! He was starting to think that what he felt for Sakura wasn't even love... because it didn't feel good at all... around her, he felt worthless, nervous and ill. That wasn't exacly love!

"Sasuke...?"  
Naruto said, surprised about how tiny his own voice sounded. Sasuke turned his head, and looked directly at him.

"Hn?"  
"Why do you... hate me?"

Sasukes eyes widened. He was clearly surprised abour Narutos completely random question.  
"I... I don't hate you..."  
He sighed. Naruto frowned.

"Then why are you so mean to me?"  
"I'm not-!"  
Sasuke sighed.  
"Okay, maybe I am a little mean to you. But you are equally mean to me! If anyone's hating, it's you!"

"Wha-? I don't hate you, teme! I tend to throw stuff at people I hate. Like I do to Ino and Temari!"

"I thought you just wanted to see their reactions?"  
Sasuke said. Naruto laughed, and rubbed his nose.

"Well... that too! They look soooo stupid!"

"They are rather dumb, aren't they?"  
Sasuke said, and smiled.

"Honestly, I just thought it was the old boys-tease-girls-they-like..."  
Sasuke said. Narutl frowned.

"No, no! No way! They may be good looking, but they are just hollow inside, with no emotions at all! God, teme! You really think I'm that shallow?"

"Well... you fell for Sakura, didn't you?"

"Yeah... I'm not so sure about that anymore..."  
Naruto whispered, and looked down at his shoes. An awkward silence broke out in the room for a few minutes.

"So you still think I like her, or...?"  
Sasuke asked, cutting through the silence.

"I guess not... I just... I'm just sick of being nothing but air to her... and that feeling in my stomache... it's painfull... I feel like nothing whenever she's arond, and-"  
"That's not love, Naruto!"  
Sasuke yelled, nearly scaring the crap out of said blonde.

"I know now, okay? It's just... I'm so used to admiring her, it's almost like a bad habit..."

"Naruto...? Telling me all this, does that mean you see me as... a friend?"  
Sasuke asked. Naruto looked out the window, and smiled.  
"Yeah... I actually do, Sasuke!"

**End of chapter! :) Sasuke and Naruto became FRIENDS! :3 Yahoooooh! All we have to do now is wait for the boyxboyness! :D  
See you! XD**


	7. Girls just doesn't do it

**Welcome back to my story! n_n**

**So this is chap. 7 huh? Just one more chapter, and it's gonna be my longest story evurrr! XD Me like! Anyways, I'm planning on making it longer though... :D No need to worry! XD Anyways, I'm just gonna skip the whole warning thingy, and go straight at it:**

**Here's chapter 7:**

Naruto took a deep breath beafore knocking the door to the Uchiha residence. He waited impatiant, untill the door was opened.  
"Hi Sasuke!"  
Naruto smiled widely at the older teen in front of him.

"Naruto..."  
Sasuke whispered, and took his hand.

"You look beautiful!"

He said, and pulled the blond boy close to him, their faces only inches apart.

"S-stop saying s-stuff like that, teme!"  
"Why? I mean every word!"  
The raven haired boy said, and dragged Naruto inside his house. A big hall appeared, with huge stairs, a long, red carpet and candles everywhere. In the middle of the room, a little table was placed. Sasuke helped Naruto to sit down, and sat down himself.

"You know, you don't have to treat me like a chick, right?"

Sasuke nodded, and poured lemonade into Narutos glass.

"I know. But I wan't to make sure you are the happiest little dobe on earth!"  
"T-teme!"  
Naruto mumbled, and blushed darkly.

"You do know I love you, right!"

Naruto said. Sasuke smiled warmly, and caressed the blondes cheeks lightly.

"I love you too, off cause!"

Naruto's eyes opened quickly by the sound of his alarm clock going off. He slammed a hand down on it, and stopped the noise with a depressed facial expression.  
"Damn...!"  
He said, annoyed that it had rewened his little dream. Having romantic dreams about Sasuke were getting pretty common for him, hell, it was his fuel. No way he could enjoy a day without a little lovey dovey dreams... Naruto checked his phone. Sometimes Kiki texted him in the morning, when she had time. One message. _**Hey what's up Naru? Sooo... what'dya dream? XD **_Naruto sighed, and replied quickly as he found some breakfast. _**Yeah. You guessed it. Another Sasuke dream. But that doesn't prove anything, okay! It's just my need of attention!**_ Naruto ate a little food, and ran out the door. He really wanted to go early today, because he wanted to walk with Sasuke, and he always was on the school really early... not that that proved anything either! He just... wanted to... talk to his friend, that's all! Narutos phone vibrated. _**Right... keep telling yourself that, and it might end up being true! I'm telling ya! Don't waste your chance for happyness! :O**_ Naruto huffed, and locked the door. As if his strange dreams about a clearly straight guy would ever end up with a happy ending! _**C'mon Kiki! Gimme a break! Your just being mean! :D **_Naruto texted, and ran down the street with hyper speed. A duck butt appeared infront of him.

"SASUKEEEEEEE!"  
Naruto yelled, and nearly tripped over his own feet of eager. Sasuke turned around, and put his phone away.

"Hi Naruto..."  
He said. Narutos phone vibrated in his hand, and he looked at the new message from Kiki. _**Yeah, and that's why you like meh! :D Anyways, gotta go. My teach is pissed! Byez!**_

"Ready for school?"  
Naruto said. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Forgot your homework, huh? Forget it. Your not gonna copy mine!"

"Why not! You bastard!"  
Naruto whined, but smiled at the same time. _This whole love-hate thing is kinda nice... NO! Not LOVE-hate... friendship-hate-thing..._ Naruto thought in desperation, as he rubbed his head. After a while, he noticed Sasuke looking at him funny.  
"What on earth are you doing, dobe?"  
"None of your business!"  
The blonde replied, and stuck his tounge out.

"Come on, we're gonna be late for school!"  
"What the heck are you talking about? We're ten minutes early!"

"Still..."

XXXXXXXXXXXxxO_OxxXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Dobe! Sit down!"  
Sasuke growled, and pointed at the computer next to him. Naruto kept rolling around on the chair, that happened to have wheels. Naruto + wheels... not a good combination.

"I am sitting down!"  
Sasuke rolled his eyes, and grabbed Naruto by the ear, as he passed by, and dragged him to his computer.

"Sit down quietly!"  
"Uuh... that's gonna be really hard for me, you know!"

"Yeah. Don't remind me! By the way, did you notice something this morning?"  
"Ummm... what?"  
Naruto asked dumbly.

"The banners for that stupid school dance. I've already had five fangirl attacks this morning!"  
"Aww, poor populair kid! It's better than going alone!"

"You sure about that? Those girl are so annoyin, I'd rather have class than bumping into them in the hallway!"

The bell rang, and Sasukes face went back to his normal depressed mode. Lately, he had been smiling alot when him and Naruto hung out alone. Naruto sorta liked that.  
"Well... gotta go out there, and get killed..."

Sasuke sighed, and walked towards the door.

"Wait, wait, wait!"  
Naruto said.

"I have a plan!"

Sasuke arched an eyebrow.

"_You_ have a plan?"

Naruto grabbed Sasukes arm, and pulled him towards the locked door. The sound of girls arguing was pretty clear from outside the room.

"On the count of three! One..."  
Naruto said. Sasuke caught on on Narutos plan, and smiled.

"Two..."  
Sasuke said.

"THREE!"  
They both shouted, as they unlocked the door, and jumped out in the major pile of girls.

"SASUKE-KUN!"

"OMG! MARRY ME, SASUKE-KUN!"  
"I LOVE YOU!"  
"TAKE ME TO THE DANCE!"  
"NOOO! ME!"  
"ME! SASUKE-KUN! PICK ME!"

The girls grabbed Sasukes shirt, hair, or what they might get in touch with.  
"Holy fuck!"  
Naruto mumbled, and dragged his friend by the arm. They finally made their way through, and headed for the library. The girls followed them, and some of them were pretty damn fast.

"We can't hide in the library! Quick! Think of something else!"  
Naruto shouted all out of breath. Sasuke frowned for a while. Then he smirked.

"What are we?"

"Erm... Friends?"  
"Yeah, but not that! What are we, and what are they?"  
"Sasuke, are you okay? Did one of those bitches punch you hard in the face, or something?"

"No, no! Come on! Where can we go, that they can't?"  
Naruto smiled, as he finally understood what the hell Sasuke was talking about.

"The toilet!"  
He laughed, as they ran through the library, and down the hall. They kicked open the door to the boys' toilet. Kiba, who was peeing, jumped up in the air in shock.

"Bloody fuck!"  
He yelled, as Sasuke and Naruto rolled on the floor laughing.

"HAHAAHA! Fu-fucking pri-priceless!"  
Naruto laughed, as he grabbed his stomache.

"That's not funny, Naruto!"  
Kiba yelled, but wasn't able to keep a straight face. After a while, all three boys were laughing their insides out. When they finally gained self control, Kiba left, saying he had Hinata waiting for him somewhere. Sasuke and Naruto sat down on the dirty bathroom floor, safe from the crazy girls outside.

"You don't have to sit inhere if you don't want to. You are safe to go outside!"

Sasuke said.

"No freaking way! You'll just get bored, sitting inhere alone!"

Naruto huffed. Sasuke smiled one of those smiles, Naruto liked so much. One of those, that wasn't smirks, or sadistic smiles. One of those, that were warm.

"Thanks, Naruto. Any idea who you are gonna invite to that stupid dance?"  
"No, not really. The only friends I have who are girls, is Hinata. You know, that kid Nejis cousin?"  
"Oh, yeah. That bluehaired girl who stammers alot?"  
"Yeah, excacly. But I think Kiba has a thing for her, so I'd better leave her alone. And then theres this friend I have, who I met in the park. She's called Kiki, and she's really cool! But she's outta town this week, so I can't invite her either..."  
"I see..."  
Sasuke smiled.

"What about you?"  
Naruto asked.

"I think I'm just gonna go alone..."  
"Why? Isn't there anyone you wanna invite?"

"No..."  
The two boys were there in silence a little while.

"Okay, there is one person. But it's someone I can never ask..."

"Oh, come on! You being scared of asking someone? Please. You could get any girl on this school. Hell, any girl on this planet!"

Naruto said. Somehow, the whole Sasuke-has-a-crush-thing was really making him angry.

"That's not really helping, dobe!"  
Sasuke growled.

"Teme! Why the hell are you afraid of asking this girl? Come on! Think about it! You are populair, smart, funny, hot..."  
Naruto stopped himself. _What on earth am I saying? I-I-I just... _His stomache felt like it was being repediatly punched, and a tomato red blush crept to his cheeks. Sasuke looked at him, he could feel it.

"You think so?"

Sasuke asked. Naruto just kept staring at the floor. _Why? Why? Why? Why?..._ He kept asking himself in his head.

"Well, I'm glad... since the person I want to ask is you..."  
Narutos eyes widened. He turned his head, and looked at the taller boy next to him.

"Wait what? Are you serious? Your _gay?_"  
Naruto said loudly. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"A little louder, please. Let the whole school know! But yeah... I guess I am..."  
Naruto stared in misbelief on his best friend.

"Oh man... everything makes sence now... the whole running from girls thing, and all..."  
"But what about you and Sakura?"  
"Me and Sakura? That wasn't love. That was just me being stupid! I thought, that feeling for her was love. And the feeling I had for you was hate. But now I think I had the two things mixed up, or something!"

"That's sorta weird, you know..."  
Sasuke smiled. Naruto smiled back.  
"Yeah, so?"

He yelled.

"Do you have to be so loud all the time?"  
Sasuke asked.  
"Yes. Yes I do. What are you gonna do about it?"  
Naruto yelled even louder.

"I guess I just have to shut you up, then..."  
Sasuke sighed, and beafore Naruto were able to think anymore, Sasukes lips were on his own ones...

***FANGIRL SQEEEL* SasuNaru! :D But! Is it a dream? Or is it reality? You'll just have to wait and see! Yeah, yeah. I know. I'm freaking evil! But I like it! XD See ya'll! :3**


	8. Faking friends

**Hey! XD I'm back. I know I stopped the story at a really bad place last time, but I had to think things through first, and I couldn't think of much. That's why this chapter is sorta short, but deal with it! :D Enjoy!...**

Naruto blinked. And blinked again. He was expecting to wake up any minute. But it didn't happen. Sasukes arms were wrapped firmly around his neck. Naruto sighed blissfully against the other boys lips. He had no idea why this was happening all of a sudden. But he knew he could thank his missing ability to shut up. If he hadn't said the whole "Sasuke is hot" thing, they had probably just kept on talking about stupid stuff, like Sakura. Naruto looked at the other boys face. His eyes was closed, and a light pink blush had colored his cheeks. _Sasuke blushing is damn cute... _Naruto thought. Sasuke pulled away, and opened his eyes.

"Sorry if that was a cheesy line, but I needed some kind of excuse..."  
He smiled carefully, as the pink blush became darker. Naruto smiled widely.

"That's okay...!"

"Naruto? Wanna go to that stupid dance with me?"  
Naruto smiled even wider.

"YEAH!"  
"But I'm not gonna dance!"

"Why nooot? I love dancing!"  
Naruto whined, still smiling. There was no way he could stop smiling for the rest of the day. No, for the rest of his life!

"Yea, well I don't..."  
Sasuke said. The bell rang again, and reminded the two boys, that they were in fact sitting on the floor in the boys toilet, on a public school, where anyone could come and see them.

"We... we'd better go to class..."  
Naruto said. Sasuke nodded, and opened the door just enough to see outside.

"Good! The fangirls are gone!"

"Why don't you tell them off, Sasuke?"  
Sasuke looked down at the floor.

"It's not that I care about them, or anything. It's just... I don't want anyone to get hurt because of me..."  
He sighed. Naruto looked at Sasuke, confused.

"Wait- what? Aww, Sasuke! You really _are_ a nice guy afterall!"

"Yeah, but tell anyone, and I'll kick your sorry ass!"

The two boys left the toilet, and headed for class.

XXXXXXXXXXXxxO_OxxXXXXXXXXXXXX

As soon as Naruto was home from school, he texted Kiki about him and Sasuke. He didn't expect an answer, since it was only half past three. But a few minutes later, she texted him back. _**You what? You actually kissed on the toilet floor? :O**_ Naruto smiled, and answered. _**Didn't I just tell you that, or are you just being stupid? :D Besides, why do you answer me? I thought you could only text me after 5? **_He found his math book, and tried to focus on his homework. But he kept feeling Sasukes soft lips, and his fingers kept running over his own lips. _**Haha, very funny! XD Yeah, but my class pushed our teacher into a basement and locked the door, so now we're just running around in the city. Did you know that seagulls get annoyed and poke you in the eye, when you throw ice cream at them? :D **_Naruto frowned. Pushing teachers in basements is pretty weird. But being chased by ice cream covered seagulls that wants to poke your eyes out is even weirder... _**no, I did not know that. Gosh, you are weird! :D**_ Naruto texted back. _**I know! :3 So back to you and that nemesis of yours! XD So are you a couple now, or what? :D**_ Naruto sighed. _**I don't know... but god, I hope so... **_Naruto answered. _**Ok, well good luck! I have to go, my teacher is back, and he looks pretty angry... :D See ya! **_Naruto put his phone down, and decided to take a walk. He went to the park, and walked a little around, trying to get his mind cleared out, but all of a sudden he heard a familiar voice.

"It just seems a little wrong..."

_Kiki? _Naruto thought. He could be wrong, but... it sounded like her... but no, she was on a field trip with her school...

"I hope you understand, Sasuke..."  
Naruto's eyes widened. _SASUKE? _Naruto looked behind a wall, where he heard the voices. Sasuke and Kiki was standig there. Together? _They know each other? _

"Come on! Please, Kiki! Let me just borrow your identity a little longer!"

_Borrow her identity? What's going on? _Naruto had his question answered shortly after.

"I just don't like that he thinks he's texting me, when he's really texting you. It feels wrong, and Naruto seems like such a nice guy!"  
"But Kiki-!"  
"No. Wait, do you think he knows?"

She asked. Sasuke shook his head.

"No chance. Naruto isn't smart enough to figure that out!"

Naruto's eyes widened. Sasuke pretended to be Kiki? Why? To prank him? Was he gonna tell the whole school now? Maybe him and Sakura had this planned together? She is evil towards the people who admires her...

"Besides, he keeps telling me that you are such a good friend..."  
"But I'm not! Sasuke, I beg you! Stop this, or things will turn out badly!"

"But Kiki! If it was't because of him thinking I am you, the plan would never work!"

_There __**is**__ a plan! And they are all a part of it!_ Naruto felt a weird feeling in his stomache, as if his heart slided down inside his body, and landed in his foot.

"I know, Sasuke... but I feel like such a prick! I had no idea that he was so nice! Then I wouldn've never even said yes!"

The tears became too heavy for Narutos eyes to hold them in, and he sobbed loudly. Sasuke and Kiki turned around, just to see Naruto running off...

"NARUTO!"  
Sasuke yelled, but it was too late...

**Oh gosh, I am so, so, so, so, so sorry for stopping it here! And truly sorry that Naruto had to get hurt. But this story haven't really had any drama yet... and I do like drama... as long as it turns out okay... but will this story do so? Or is our fav. couple forever torn apart? Do I even know how freakishly annoying these questions are? :D Get the answer in next chapterrrr... :3 (Well, not on the last one that was retorical...) :D**


	9. A piece of advice

**I am back! Missed me? XD Didn't think so... XD Well, I pulled my lazy ass together, and wrote the next chapter^^ Hope you like it!**

Naruto collapsed on the bed, and cried out loudly to no one. He had no one. Kiba and Hinata only pretended to be friends with him because they felt sorry for him, Kiki was a fake, and Sasuke... just thinking about his name, hurted Naruto in the very soul. After crying for what felt like hours, his phone vibrated. He looked at the screen. _Kiki. No, Sasuke. No, Sasuke pretending to be... ah, nevermind!_ Naruto thought frustrated. He put it back on the table, without even looking at it. _It's probably just another fake message, saying he's sorry, so he can pull of his prank... and now he knows I'm gay... and he will tell everyone... but why did he kiss me? He was probably just sacrificed himself for the plan... I was tricked into liking him! But that doesn't explain the dreams... _Suddenly, Naruto felt an unpleasent feeling in his stomache. He curled up as a ball, biting his bottom lip. _I told Kiki about my dreams... which mean, I told Sasuke about my dream... which mean it's gonna be published everywhere! Oh my god... I am gonna be in the news! "Local boy is gay!" I can totally see the headlines..._ Naruto freaked in his mind.

He cried himslef to sleep that night. And the next one, and the next one. Every day he avoided Sasuke. He could tell that the other boy was trying really hard to talk to him, but Naruto didn't want to get hurted. One thing surprised him though. No one knew about his little secret. But he was just sure that it was a part of the prank to wait. So every day he went to school, terrifyed that they would gather around him, and yell nasty things. After a few days and nights like that, it was finally time for the big dance. Naruto originally didn't want to go, but Kiba and Hinata begged him, so he finally gave in, and went alone.

"Naruto! Would you just cheer up for christs sake?"  
Kiba asked. Him, Hinata and Naruto had taken the table at the back of the room.

"Seriously, what's with you?"  
He hadn't told anyone about this whole Sasuke-thing. The doors opened for the 27359 time that night, but this time, Narutos couldn't take his eyes from the couple entering. Sasuke and Sakura... tears blurred his vision, and he wiped them off, making sure no one saw them. They looked perfect together. Why did he even think that Sasuke could ever be gay? He was the most populair guy on the school. And the populair guys are never gay. That's just a rule. Sakura smiled like a little kid on christmas morning. But something in Sasukes eyes wasn't right. Naruto was sitting too far away to see anything, really, but yet it felt like he was... misserable? As if Sasuke could read Naruto's mind, he turned his head, and starred directly at the blonde boy. Naruto looked down, but it was too late. The most dangerous thing had just happened... eyecontact! Sasuke excused himself to Sakura, and walked quickly towards the table.

"Would you... umm... I don't feel so good..."  
Naruto mumbled, and left the room by using the little back door. He ran out in the night, felt the cold air against his cheeks, and the wind in his hair. He ran to the football field behind the school, and threw himself in the grass.

"I love the starry night sky!"

He smiled, as he dug his hands deeper into the chilly grass.

"Me too, but I'm not lying around and sniffing grass..."

Narutos eyes snapped open. He had heard those words beafore. He looked up, and realized that there was lying another boy on the other side of the gate to the field, on the little grass spot outside the football field.

"Umm... hi?"  
Naruto said. The boy didn't even bother to look at him, but kept his eyes shut.

"Hi. Do I know you?"

Naruto smiled. This reminded him a little too much of his first meeting with Kiki. It made him both sad and happy to think of it. Happy because it was his first actual friend. And sad because... it was all just an act...

"No. Not yet!"  
He said.

"I am Naruto Uzumaki!"  
The boy still didn't move.

"I am Shikamaru Nara. Nice to meet you..."  
He said slowly. Naruto would have liked him to at least act like he was interested in how this new person looked like. But this Shikamaru guy just looked like he'd rather sleep...

"Umm... you too...?"  
"Shouldn't you be inside, at the party?"

Shikamaru asked. Naruto sighed.

"Shouldn't _you_ be inside at the party...?"  
"Touchée..."  
Shikamaru yawned. Naruto kind of got the feeling that this boy was far smarter than he pretended to be...

"Why are you outhere?"  
Shikamaru continued.

"Well... lets just say, relationship problems... how'bout you?"  
"Same..."  
He sighed, as if he couldn't care less.

"Really. Who?"  
Naruto realized too late how stupid that was. He might be forced to tell a lie now, to get out of being gay.

"You know that chick Temari...?"  
Naruto starred at Shikamaru in misbelief.

"What?"  
"Yeah. That's her."  
"But how did-!"

"-a guy like me get a girl like her?"  
Shikamaru laughed sarcastic, still having his eyes closed tight.

"The thing is, she's not as dumb as she acts. She just thinks it attacts guys or something... well, anyways, we realized, we both like strategy games, and we became game-partners. One thing went to another, and..."  
Shikamaru sighed.

"Girls are troublesome..."  
He yawned again. Naruto smiled. He couldn't help liking this guy.

"What about you?"  
"Have you ever been pranked by someone you loved?"

Naruto asked. Shikamaru sighed.

"I hate these questions... no, why?"  
"I can tell you, it hurts!"  
"I didn't ask how it felt, I asked you why you asked me that question!"  
"Because it hurts, okay?"

Shikamaru sighed again, very the-whole-world-hates-me-ish.

"What happened?"

"I though for a long time that I was in love with Sakura Haruno-!"  
"Wait, what?"

Shikamaru actually sat up, and looked at Naruto.

"Why would anyone love her? She's a horrible human being!"  
"I know. That's what I realized! So anyways, there was this other person that I thought I hated, but then I found out that I loved... that person... and then... that person... said that... that person... loved me back, but then I found out that my only friend and... that person... really was pulling a prank on me!"  
"Are you saying 'That person' so you won't have to say 'He', so I won't know your gay?"

"Wha-? How did you know?"  
"It's written all over you..."  
"Thanks man, big help!"  
Shikamaru rolled his eyes.  
"You were saying...?"

"Oh, yeah, yeah... anyways, now he's here! With Sakura!"  
"What a bastard!"  
Shikamaru said, and for the first time, Naruto heard a hint of emotions in his voice.

"So... do you have any advices?"  
"Why would I have any?"  
Shikamaru asked back, frowning.  
"You just seem like one of those guys, in a move, whom the hero meets randomly, and gives him a huge piece of advice!"  
Shikamaru frowned even deeper.

"Right, okay... umm... smile more!"  
"What? That's it? Why?"  
"It suits your face...! And it shows trust..."  
Naruto looked up at the stars.

"Thank you, Shikamaru Nara..."  
"You are welcome, Naruto Uzumaki!"

Naruto got up, and headed for the party.

"Oh, and good luck with Temari!"  
"Thanks man..."  
He said, and went back to lying on his back. Naruto slammed the door to the party, leaving Shikamaru all alone in the darkness...  
"Troublesome..."

**Okaaay... I know that Shikamaru was kinda random, and didn't really have a purpose, but gawd, I just really like Shikamaru as that better knowing side-character, or whatever it's called! XD See you! :D**


	10. I don't wanna know!

**Hellooeees! XD I am back! Sorry for the late update but I was completely blank. I had no idea what to write next! :O So anyways, here we go!**

Naruto walked all the way to the main entrance, and pushed the doors open with a loud sound. Everyone looked at him, as he walked comfident into the room. He walked right back to Kiba and Hinata, who was still sitting down. _Geez! _Naruto thought, _is Kiba gonna ask her to dance EVER? _He sat down, and searched the room, but Sasuke and Sakura was no where to be found. Naruto closed his eyes tight, as he couldn't help, but imagine what they might be doing right now. Just the thought made him sick.

"Na-Naruto-kun...? A-are you okay...?"  
Hinata asked, as she put her hand on Narutos arm. Naruto gave her one of his fake smiles again, and even a laugh.

"I'm fine, Hinata-chan! You don't have to worry about me! Hey, Kiba, you lazy ass! Aren't you gonna ask Hinata-chan for a dance?"  
Both Kiba and Hinata blushed deeply, and looked at eachother carefully.

"Umm... Hina... ta-cha... chan? Do you want to... uh...?"  
Kiba asked, and nodded towards the dancefloor. Hinatas head went eagerly up and down as a bouncing ball, and they left Naruto all alone. He sighed, and scratched his head. This was gonna be a long night... if he had only stayed outside with Shikamaru, at least he would have someone to talk to...

"Naruto? Am I interrupting, or something?"  
Narutos eyes widened. He could recognize that voice without even trying.

"Actually yes, Sasuke. Where is Sakura-chan?"

Sasuke pulled out Kibas chair, and sat down.

"I told her to fuck off after she made out with Gaara..."  
Naruto frowned.  
"... and Neji..."  
Naruto frowned deeper.

"... and Lee..."  
"Wow... bad day for you, huh?"

Naruto said, like he couldn't care less. Actually he was mentally kicking Sakuras ass. Naruto turned his attention to the dancefloor, just in time to see Kiba stepping on Hinatas foot.

"Why are you even here? I'm your second choise now?"

Naruto asked, without looking at Sasuke.

"Look! I really want to tell you something, but you've been avoiding me for the past couple of days!"  
"Why wouldn't I be! I mean, Sasuke! Do you have any idea how badly you hurt me?"

"Yes, but that wasn't my intention! Look, I want to explain! But first, how much did you hear?"  
"Well, I know you pretended to be Kiki, as a part of some plan. But I thought Sakura was involved..."  
"Sakura...?"  
Sasuke frowned.

"Why would she...? Oh, man! You've got it all wrong! I only pretended to be Kiki, beacasue-!"

"You know what? I don't even want to know! I told Kiki, I mean you, some pretty private stuff! About you! And I can't believe you did this to me!"  
"I know, and I'm sorry, but I-!"  
"No. Just leave me the hell alone!"

Naruto screamed, and ran out of the school. He didn't know where he should run. Home? No. The last thing he needed was an empty apartment. To the football field? Maybe Shikamaru was there yet? No. He didn't want to bother him anymore. The park? He had been avoiding it for days because he didn't want to meet Kiki. But it was almost twelve in the evening, no way she was there now! Naruto ran through the the streets, and ended up crying in the cold grass. Why did Sasuke want to hurt him so badly? How could he ever have even thought he was in love with Sakura? And why would Kiki be so mean to him without any reason?

"Naruto?"

_Uh-uh. Busted!_ Naruto turned around slowly, and met a pair of deep, green eyes.

"Sakura-chan? I was just...!"

His voice died. Sakura sat down next to him, and looked up at the stars.

"So, Sasuke dumped me..."

"He just took you to the dance, it's not like you were a couple or something..."  
Sakura smiled sadly, and looked at him.

"What I ment was..."  
She moved closer.

"That I might need someone help me forget him?"  
She said, as if it was a suggestion. Naruto felt sick.

"What do you mean, Sakura-Chan?"

He said, pretending to be dumb. He knew excacly what she was hinting.

"You never were very smart, Naruto! But you like me, so..."

She aimed for his lips, but Naruto rolled away like the bad guy in an action movie.

"What the heck are you doing?"  
Naruto yelled. Sakura blinked twice.  
"Kissing you?"

"Why? You never liked me!"  
"Nooo..."  
She said slowly. Naruto just felt even worse now.

"Come on, Naruto! What is the matter with you?"  
She said, and tried to kiss him once more, but this time, he pushed her away.

"What's the matter with me? What's the matter with you? Why do you act like such a slut?"  
Sakura narrowed her eyes.

"What are you, gay or something?"

Naruto blushed. Sakura covered her mouth with her hand,

"Oh my god, you _are_ gay!"  
She giggled. Naruto bluched deeper. The pinkette laughed incontrollable, and rolled around in the grass.

"Na-Naruto! Uh-Uzumaki! Gaaaay!"

Naruto ran off beafore she would get mean about it. He never wanted to return to that stupid school. Ever! He just needed a friend! Someone who cared about him, someone who liked him, someone who loved him. He needed Sasuke. But he knew, it was never gonna happen...

**Oh my! What was Sasuke going to say? We don't know! I don't even know! XD So I guess we all just have to wait and see! Oh, hey! Remember to review, and tell me what you think about my story! I love when people have ideas for improvement!^^ See you!**


	11. Kiki confesses

**Heh! Back! Sorry for late update! My computer has been acting strange! So as a bonus, you get TWO chapters this time! I wrote them as two, so I'll just publish them as two... Not much more to say, other than... New chapter!^^**

Luckily, it was weekend. Naruto didn't even want to think of what could happen, if he had to go to school the day after Sakuras little discovery. But honestly, Naruto was a little surprised. Didn't Sasuke already tell her that he was gay? He was beginning to think that Sasuke really did hate her as much as he had told him. He entered his appartment, which was still empty. His parrents hadn't even been home for two weeks. Naruto wasn't surprised though. Their record was one and a half month. He threw himself at his bed, completely exhausted. He could just picture how Sakura was texting everyone right now, slamming her fingers on the phone, raping the buttons with her long, pink nails. After a few seconds of rest, his phone rang. The display said Hinata. Great. The 'We-don't-mind-and-we're-here-for-you!'-speech. not what he needed right now. He rejected it. The phone rang again. Kiba. He rejected that too. The phone rang again. Unknown number. Probably someone who wanted to insult him. He rejected that too. A new call. Naruto couldn't take it, and was about to turn his phone off, when the display said "Kiki" Naruto frowned. He really needed to talk to Kiki. Then it occured to him, it was Sasuke. He needed to talk to him even more, but wouldn't admit that to himself in a million years. He was about to reject it, when it stopped ringing. His phone kept ringing with unknown numbers, until someone texted him. He looked at the display. Someone had left him a message on his answering machine. He checked the message...

"Uh, Naruto? It's me, Sasuke. Look, I don't know how it got out, but I promise you: it wasn't me who told! Please believe me!"

Naruto nodded. He knew it was Sakura afterall.

"Look... this must be really hard for you, and all, but I just want to know... do you really like me?"

Naruto felt the tears in his eyes. Off cause he did! What was that for a kind of question? He knew that! Naruto had told him face to face!

"Because Sakura tells me, it was all a joke, and... it's all really complicated! I mean, the whole Kiki thing, please let me explain some day. Face to face. Not now. Now you just need people to leave you alone for a while. So I'm gonna hang up now... bye..."

Naruto let himself dissapear into his soft pillow, that sucked all his tears up like a sponge.

For the whole weekend, Naruto stayed in his appartment. He heard people knocking on his door. He knew one of them was Kiba, because of the very loud yell that was screamed outside his door.

"NARUTO FOR GOD'S SAKE! OPEN UP! I WANT TO FUCKING HELP YOOOOUUUUU!"

Naruto couldn't help but smile at the 'you' because it sounded like a wolf's howl. But after 20 minutes of kicking his friends door, Kiba gave up, and took off. He knew, Hinata was there too, because of the small knock on the door, and a letter that was pushed under the door saying: _I put some cookies in your mail box. Call me if you want to talk, or I'll see you in school. Hinata :)_ Naruto didn't really want to open his door, or eat anything, but Hinata was such a nice person, and it just occured to him, that he had treated her very badly this year. So he took a chance, and opened the door, unlocked the mailbox, grabbed the cookies, and slammed the door. The cookies was very tasty, but he just couldn't enjoy them. He kept counting the seconds in horror untill he had to go to the school to the endless humiliations and insults. His school was very homofobic. The last gay guy was beaten up so badly, no one could recognize him. Naruto touched his cheek. _Bye face. I'll miss you..._ He thought, as he sighed. How was his parrents going to react? They would probably disowe him. Or his dad would. His mom could be nice, if she tried really hard.

Naruto watched as Sun was setting sunday. _Tomorrow..._ a cruel voice whispered in his ear. _Tomorrow you are dead! _It sounded like Sakura. Just scarier. Naruto shivered in horror. All of a sudden his door was slammed open, and a tangily mess of brown hair blocked his eyes.

"NARUTO! Oh my god, I just heard, are you alright? Was people mean? Do you want me to kick someones ass?"

Naruto gently pushed the girl away, and looked at her, confused.

"Kiki? How the heck did you get in?"  
"I... kinda... broke in...?"  
"I should have you arrested!"  
"For what, helping a friend!"  
"Since when were we friends? We only talked to each other two times in the park. The other times was Sasuke!"  
"Oh nooo! Naruto, you still mad at Sasuke? Man, you got it all wrong!"

"Okay then, what happened?"  
"I can't tell you. Sasuke want's to explain himself to you."

Naruto nodded. He was kind of glad that Kiki was here. He needed to talk to someone who didn't know anything about his school...

"Fine, umm... come in?"  
Naruto said, realizing she was already inside. He pointed at the couch, and asked her to sit down.

"SHE WHAT?"  
Kiki yelled, as her eyes was close to falling out of her skull.

"Okay, that's it! I'mma kill that filthy, little, motherfucking, klamydia spreading slut!"  
"Language, Kiki!"  
"I know it is. What are you, stupid?"

She laughed. For the first time in days, Naruto laughed properly.

"Naruto..."  
She said in a serious tone.  
"I am really sorry. I never ment for you to get hurt! I swear! And when you hear Sasukes explenation, I'm sure you will understand!"

"What is this explenation?"  
Naruto asked. Kiki looked down.  
"I can't tell you. But I can leave now, and call him, and tell him to go here?"  
"No I don't want you to leave..."  
"I have to go anyways, Naruto. I have school!"

"On a sunday?"  
"Yeah. My teacher sucks! He want's us to take extra lessons, because we're all shitty at math. And he will kill us if we are late..."  
Naruto had a feeling, she ment the killing thing litterally.

"Okay..."  
"So I should ask Sasuke to come by?"  
Kiki asked. Naruto took a deep breath, and nodded. He was dead nervous just thinking of talking to Sasuke, being alone and all.

"Okay. I'll see you then, Naruto!"  
Kiki said, and ran out of the door. Naruto waved goodbye.

**Yeah, end for now! XD But oh! Will Sasuke and Naruto end up together? Or what? XD Prepare, because I think I might make the last chapter soon. But I'm not sure. I really enjoyed writing this story, and I am very thankfull for the positive and usefull feedbacks I've had! XD It means the word to me, that someone actually want's to read my bad grammar-danish-ish storys! :D I hope my language isn't too bad! Anyways, next chapter will be up soon, but I'm kinda stressed out because I have my final exams soon, so I really have to put a lot of effort into my school now... hope you understand!^^**


	12. School bell of hell

**Yep, chapter 12! Omaigawd! I just found the cutest wallpaper EVER! XD It's with team seven, who does the lucky star pose, and drawn as the cast of lucky star! Sakura is in it tho... I tried cutting her out, but it looked retarded... so she's on it. But Sasuke, Naruto and Kakashi looks INSANELY cute, so that evens things out...! XD Anyways! New chapter!**

As soon as the door was shut, he rushed around cleaning, tidying, and dressing up. He even tried to comb his hair, but that ended when the comb tangled itself in his messy spikes. After a half an hour of running around, it knocked on the door. Naruto took a deep breath before opening it, revealing the pale boy, he had been preparing his home for.

"Hi-hi Sasuke!"  
Naruto said. Then he remembered, he was pissed at him.

"So... what did you want to tell me?"

Naruto asked, as if he didn't care a thing. Sasuke frowned, and made his way into the younger boys apartment.

"I see you cleaned up. Just for me, or...?"

"Sh-shut up teme!"  
Naruto said, feeling foolish for putting so much effort into cleaning just because of that idiot.

"Naruto. The thing I've been trying to tell you all along, is... oh, god... you thought that I pretended to be Kiki to hurt you right?"  
Naruto looked away, and nodded.

"Oh, man! That wasn't what I wanted. Look, me and Kiki is related. We met at a family-reunion. And I knew that you liked to go to the park, so I send her there, to-!"  
"Hold on. How did you know, I liked going to the park?"  
"I... kind of followed you. I just wanted to make sure you were alright since you leave school so much..."

"Your point?"  
Naruto said restlessly, feeling kind of honored, that Sasuke cared that much about him.

"Right... so I send her there to befriend you, and then have you to give her your number, and tell you she'd be gone for a couple of weeks. But then she texted me your number, and I posed as Kiki!"

Sasuke finnished off, as if that clearifyed everything.

"Yeah, Sasuke. I'm not dumb, I figured that out already. Now why did you do it?"

"Because..."  
Sasuke sighed.

"Because I am in love with you, and wanted to know if you felt the same way. But I was too much of a coward to just ask you, so... look, I know what I did was wrong. But I would never, ever, EVER hurt you on purpose! God... you have no idea how happy it made me, when you told me... or Kiki... about your dreams!"

Naruto. who was still looking away, tried to peek at the older boy, but as soon as they made eye contact, Naruto looked away again. With two steps, Sasuke was standing right next to him.

"I am sorry. Will you please forgive me?"  
Naruto looked up at him. He couldn't even describe how badly he had been missing Sasukes intelligent, dark eyes. And the rest of him...

"I..."  
But then his brain remembered all the pain he went through because of him. How many tears he had cried. How horrible he had felt. And that Sasuke showed up to the dance with SAKURA!

"I need to think about it..."  
He said. Sasuke looked away.

"I understand... I didn't expect you to forgive me anyways..."  
It only took a few seconds for the door to close, and the footsteps outside to dissapear. Naruto threw himself on the couch, screaming into a pillow.

"WHY? WHY DID I DO THAT?"

He cried.  
"He's all I ever wanted... he's all I ever FUCKING wanted... and now I've lost him! I LOST HIM!"  
Naruto cried himself to sleep again that night, dreading for the weekend to end...

XXXXXXXXXXXxxO_OxxXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You're disgusting!"  
A random person shouted. Naruto sighed. _Ignore them... just ignore them... _He mentally told himself.

"Fuck off, gay-guy!"

Naruto closed his eyes. He knew, that if he saw the persons face, he would hate it forever. And he had enough arch enemys already...

"Hey Uzumaki! Overhere!"  
A sugar sweet voice yelled. Sakura. Perfect. Just what he needed.

"Who's your gay crush?"

She asked innocently. Naruto kept walking.

"Is it Sasuke?"  
Naruto blushed.  
"It's TOTALLY Sasuke! HAHAHA!"  
She laughed loudly. Ino and Tenten laughed with her. Temari was no where near them, which was odd. Was Tenten her replacement? Naruto closed the door to the school, as he was surrounded by yells from both left and right. They threw paper at him, even a sandwich.

"Hey man, how are you doing?"  
Kiba asked, as him and Hinata caught up at his side.

"Don't talk to me, Kiba..."  
"What? Why? If it's about the pee on your floor, I already told you, it wasn't me!"  
"No, ew Kiba. It's just not good for your image!"  
Naruto said. Kiba just huffed.

"Please. Who cares about my image? Besides, the only thing I am known for, is gluing my butt to the swings in 3th grade!"  
The brunette starred into the air, all flashback-ish.

"Man, did that hurt..."  
"Na-Naruto-kun! If you need anything let me know!"  
Hinata said, and smiled shyly.

"Thanks guys..."  
Naruto said. He really ment it. Maybe Hinata and Kiba really was his friends...? Maybe it wasn't just pretend? The bell rang, and caused the group to split up; Hinata and Naruto headed for chemistry class, and Kiba headed for biology. Hinata got them a table all the way at the back of the class. Naruto sat down, really just wanting to fake a disease. The room was quicly packed with students, who avoided Naruto as much as possible, since their teacher was in there and they couldn't insult him. Naruto starred at the table, trying not to look at anyone the whole class, and when the bell rang, he got out quickly. As he was hurrying through the long hall, someone pushed him forward. He fell, and hit his head against a locker. The blonde touched his head lightly, as he looked around. His books was lying all over the floor, and a group of students was surrounding him, killing every hope in him of escaping.

"Look who it is!"  
Sakura mocked. Neji, Gaara, Tenten and Ino laughed, as Naruto tried to pack down his books, and get the hell out of there.

"Look, I don't know what the heck you did to Sasuke...!"

Naruto frowned. Since when had he done anything that could possibly hurt Sasuke?

"He says he loves you! Tch! What did you do, rape him or something?"  
The girls giggled, and the guys looked at him with discusted eyes.

"I have never done anything that could ever hurt Sasuke!"  
"Oh come on! You don't honestly expect me to believe he's gay of own free will or something! You raped him, and messed with his head! That's what happened!"  
Sakura shouted.

"You do realize that none of the things you just said makes sence, right?"  
Naruto asked, and got up. He tried to brake through the half circle that had forced him to stand with his back against the lockers. Gaara pushed him brutally back, and wiped his hand in his pants afterwords. _Geez could these guys BE more homophobic...? _Naruto thought with gritted teeth.

"Look, Uzumaki! We can't have everyone to think that Sasuke's gay! That'll rewen the whole system of this school. So you tell people you raped him, and no one gets hurt!"

"No fucking way, miss forehead!"  
Naruto growled. The girls gasped, as Sakura touched her forehead with a worried facial expression.

"You know why Sasuke became gay? Because you made him think that all girls has ugly, big foreheads!"  
Naruto said. It was the first time he was ever mean to anyone, and he didn't quite like it...

"You little asshole...!"  
Sakura whispered, and grabbed his neck. Naruto wimpered under her brutal touch, and her long, pink nails digging into his throat.

"Let him go!"  
A voice spoke out behind them. Naruto turned his head to see a very familliar face...

**I know, I know. Evil author being evil. But I can do what I want to because it's my story! XD *Becoming completely obsessed with her power over her own story!* MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAH! So what will happen next? Will Sasuke and Naruto end up together, like EVER? Will Sakura get bashed like the little b*tch she is? (Okay, that's not really a question, more like a preview of what is gonna happen! XD) And will I ever stop asking these questions? Wait and see for the last, and very exciting chapter! XD**


	13. Does happy endings exist?

**Yayz! I'm back! Sorry for late update... again, wahhh! I just had my finals in English today... -.-' so I was in an english mood, and decided to continue on my english... Well, here I am...! With the very, absolute LAST chapter of Smile little Naruto. Enjoy^^**

"Shikamaru...?"  
Naruto asked, all out of breath. He felt how something warm and wet ran down of his neck. Sakura had pinched trough his skin, and was tightening her grab every second that passed by. Shikamaru nodded, and sighed.

"Troublesome..."

He mumbled, and turned his attention towards Sakura.

"Let him go!"  
He demanded again. Sakura arched an eyebrow, and exhaled.

"Oooh! And who's gonna make me? Some lazy looser?"  
"No!"  
A voice said behind Neji and Gaara.

"_I AM!_"  
Temari pushed her way through the idiots ganging up on Naruto and Shikamaru, and crossed her arms across her chest.

"Temari! What the hell are you doing?"  
Sakura screamed with a high pitched voice. She was cleary getting stressed by this.

"The right thing, for once. I am sick of you and your shit. Period!"  
She said coldly. Naruto couldn't believe his own eyes. He was in trouble, and then all of a sudden, a guy he only spoke a few words with, and a girl who had hated him since forever was deffending him. Maybe he wasn't as unloved as he had told himself. Sakura still just starred at the two new arriving with a look saying: 'I am superiour!'

"As if that changes anything! Temari! Fuck off!"  
Temari frowned.

"You think you can boss me around like you use to? No way. Shikamaru showed me that you have to stand up for yourself, and do what you want with your life!"  
"Oh, that's so touching. The mean girl falls in love with the looser, and changes forever. We've seen that before, Temari. If you are gonna make a scene, at least do it properly!"

"It isn't about making a scene! It's about making the right decition! Maybe YOU want to waste your life, but I have other plans for myself, sister!"

"Right, save the peptalk for the jocks, I have something to do here!"

Temari narrowed her eyes, and Shikamaru stepped forward.  
"Which is what? Forcing a guy to tell everyone that he raped someone, just so your image won't be affected about being in love with a gay guy? You really _is_ a selfish bitch, Sakura!"  
Shikamaru growled.

"So?"  
She smiled devilishly, and flipped her pink hair. Ino and Tenten rolled their eyes at him.  
"Tsduh!"  
Ino mocked dumbly. Sakura digged her nails into Narutos neck even harder, causing him to grit his teeth in pain.

"... bitch..."

He whispered, as the sweat made his hair stick to his forehead. More blood was slowly running down of the wounds caused by Sakuras nails.

"Let him go."  
Shikamaru repeated again, and grabbed her arm. The bell rang. Never in his long life had Naruto ever been more reliefed to hear the sound of the school bell. Right at that moment, their teacher, Kakashi was walking down the hall.

"This isn't over, you hear me?"  
Sakura gritted her teeth, and whispered. Naruto just stared back. As the populair gang left the place, Shikamaru and Temari helped Naruto up.

"Now would you mind telling me what that was all about?"  
Temari asked confused, as they walked down the hallway. Naruto looked at her with misbelief in his eyes. She defended him without even knowing why?

"It's a long story..."  
Naruto said, as he turned left into his class. Then it struck him, he was doing the excact same thing. Just like when Kiba and Hinata was trying to be nice, or when Kiki were trying to help on her own strange way. He was being a bastard towards the few people who liked him.

"But I'll tell you some other time, I promise!"  
He yelled after her. She just raised her hand, and waved. He sat down on a chair, as the class started.

For the rest of the day he spend his recesses in the mens room, with the door to his booth locked. He didn't wanna bump into Sakura again, that was for sure. When the clock finally rang for the last time that day, he ran as fast as he could outside. He almost made it to the front road, when someone grabbed his shirt from behind.

"That's manly, Naruto. Just hide out in the toilet, you loser!"  
Sakura spat out.

"Let go of me!"  
Naruto yelled. Sakura smiled ironically.

"Right, because now you say 'Let go of me' sure, I'll do it!"  
"Why?"  
Naruto asked.

"Why what?"

"Why do you hate me this much?"

"Because your annoying. End of story."  
"Come on! There's many other students who's alot more annoying than me, and you know it, so tell me why you hate me. Then you can have Gaara and Neji beating me up afterwords."

"Okay, fine! You wanna know why I hate you? Becuase I am intimmidated by you! There. I said it."

"But why?"  
"Why do you think, asshole? I've always been in love with Sasuke, for as long as I can remember. And then you came along with your idiotic positive sigt on everything. I have never seen Sasuke happier. He really cares about you. And me? I'm just... nothing. It doesn't matter that I have safed his sorry ass SO MANY times, that I would do anything for him! Because all he see is you!"  
Sakuras green eyes were swimming with tears.

"I know that everyone can't win, everyone can't get the prince... but just for once... I'd like a happy ending for myself..."

Her voice was soft now, and she had let go of Narutos shirt. She was sitting on the ground, crying like mad. And her group of friends was just looking at her. They did nothing.

"Umm... look... Sakura? I-I don't want to seem like an asshole, or anything, but... I love Sasuke too... and even though I just realized a little time ago, I think I have always been too... but look! You are populair. You don't have to protect your own ass every single day, just because someone has something against you... you don't know what it's like to live like that..."

"No. You are right... I don't. But on the other hand..."

Sakura began to cry like mad again. Naruto sat down next to her, and put his arm around her. For some reason, he wasn't even angry at her anymore. He just felt sorry for her. Sakura sobbed, and continued:

"But on the other hand... everyone has a whole lot of expectations towards you! Everyone expects you to be perfect every single day! They expect you to shine like a god. And they expect you to be a bitch!"  
Gaara, Tenten, Ino and Neji was just looking like they felt rather uncomfortable, with all this talking about emotions.

"But we have one thing in common. I know what it's like to have my heart broken too, Sakura. Everyone know what that's like... but I love Sasuke. And I don't want to waste my life wondering "What if?" you see? Sakura?"  
Sakura looked up at Naruto. Her mascara was running down her cheeks.

"It's... okay... go get him, Naruto... but promise me one thing...!"  
She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand.

"Once you have him... don't let him go, kay?"  
Naruto nodded, and got up. He ran, faster than he could ever remember running. Back into the school, searching every room, begging that he hadn't already gone home. He slammed the door up at the last classroom on the school, just to notice, no one was there.

"Damn it!"  
Naruto growled.

"Looking for someone?"  
Naruto turned around, and hugged the person behind him. The wonderfull, blackhaired person. The Sasuke.

"I'm sorry!"  
Naruto bumbled into his shirt.

"Sorry for what?"  
"For being a dick..."  
"Rather that, than-!"  
"Okaaay, got it!"  
Naruto pulled away, smiling like an idiot, as he always did.

However...

this time...

It was real!  
**THE END! Ohhh... kinda sad, actually. The end of my longest story ever! :'( **

**Thanks to all the wonderfull nerds who took the time out of their lifes to read my bad grammar, shit-ish story! It means a world to me! :D**

**Sad to say goodbye, but fear not! I will contiue to write my fanfics! (Probably mainly SasuNaru, but you kinda saw that coming, eh?)**

**Thank's to all who reviewed! I luv ya all! XD**

**So long! **


End file.
